The present invention relates to water sprinklers, and particularly to the long-range water sprinklers described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,510 and 4,566,633.
Both of the above patents disclose water sprinklers in which the range of the sprinkler is increased by providing a control member cyclically movable to restrict and enlarge the nozzle throat. Since the sprinkler range is directly proportional to nozzle size, the sprinklers described in those patents enable a larger size nozzle to be used for obtaining a larger range, but restrict the discharge rate by driving the control member to cyclically restrict and enlarge the nozzle throat.